


Bite Me

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [16]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: Vampire Prince Hoseok meets human Kihyun. This is where their story begins.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Bite Me  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hoseok/Kihyun  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word count:** ~1.1k  
>  **Author’s Note:** Unoriginal titles are unoriginal and Jenni and I are still hurting each other. Summaries are also the bane of my existence. No surprises here.

A secret a day keeps the doctor away, that’s what Hoseok’s dad always says.

But then again, when Hoseok is the one and only son of the Vampire King, the saying is more of a truth than a saying.

Hoseok personally doesn’t like having secrets, his heart much softer than his dad would have liked considering he’s going to be ruling one day and he’s going to have to be making tough decisions lest people think he’s weak. The last King who had been deemed weak hadn’t even been found, and the only thing that the people at the time knew was that they had a new King and the old one wouldn’t be coming back.

Being a vampire, and royalty at that, Hoseok has more than a few secrets, but even he isn’t dumb enough to let his feelings get in the way. The most important thing is to keep his identity a secret to anyone and everyone who doesn’t need to know, that’s what Hoseok has been told ever since he was little. It’s the one and only rule he’s never broken.

Now, though, Hoseok really, _really_ wants to break the rules.

There’s a guy standing a few feet away from Hoseok, hip pressed against the side of the bar and he’s the most beautiful being Hoseok has ever seen. No vampire could compare to this guy’s beauty, and he isn’t even a vampire, but a human. Hoseok can already hear Minhyuk laughing at him for having such thoughts, but Hoseok is completely mesmerized. There’s something about the way the rips in his jeans accentuate his thighs and tease Hoseok with all of the pretty pale skin underneath them. Hoseok has never felt such a strong urge to bite something before in his immortal life.

There’s also something about the way he exudes confidence yet makes it seem like leaning against that bar and looking like complete sin is effortless. His eyes are dark, lips pink, light brown hair tossed artfully and Hoseok is really too interested for his own good.

Hoseok has the fleeting thought that maybe this is what people think when they look at him, but he pushes it back in favor of walking over to the bar. Hoseok’s lip curls up at the corner in a smirk he has perfected over the centuries, the one he knows is completely irresistible.

Up this close, Hoseok can smell the lingering scent of roses. It swirls around in his head like a cloud and Hoseok is intoxicated.

“Hey,” Hoseok says, voice low and slightly breathy, just another trick he’s picked up over the centuries.

The human only raises an eyebrow, lifting his drink – vodka, Hoseok smells – for a sip before lowering the glass. Hoseok’s entire focus is on the human’s lips when he says, “Hey.”

The lights are flashing all around the club, the pinks and blues and oranges swirling around to create the kind of atmosphere that Hoseok thrives on. Licking his lips, Hoseok doesn’t even try and hide the fact that he’s staring at the human’s thighs and face, taking in every little detail. It gets him another raised eyebrow, this one more amused than anything, and a small smirk on the human’s lips.

“Aren’t you lonely over here all by yourself?” Hoseok wonders. The lights catch on the human’s face, lighting his eyes up in pretty swirls of colors one second before they’re gone again in the next.

“You were all alone too weren’t you?”

Hoseok’s smirk widens. So he’s a feisty one. Hoseok can work with that.

“Well now I’m not,” Hoseok breathes, pleased at the very minute shiver that he sees go through the human. It’s nice to know that he’s still affected, even though he’s trying hard not to show it through his wall of indifference.

“I guess you’re right,” the human concedes, taking another sip of his drink. It’s only now that Hoseok realizes just how pretty the human’s voice is, but with how pretty the rest of him is, Hoseok probably shouldn’t be surprised.

Hoseok hums. “What is your name?”

The human laughs, but Hoseok doesn’t understand why. Maybe being straightforward is considered funny. Hoseok has never been able to really, fully understand humans despite being around them for so many years.

“Did you think it was going to be that easy?”

Hoseok blinks, stunned, but no less interested. This human is turning out to be far more intriguing than he had imagined.

With one last sip, the human puts his glass down on the bar countertop before turning back towards Hoseok. He steps closer, and if Hoseok’s heart was beating, he’s sure that it would be beating faster right now, the scent of roses combined with the increased body heat ruining Hoseok.

It’s dangerous, just how close this human has put himself in a position to have his neck as close to Hoseok as possible as he continues to lean closer. Hoseok tries not to inhale as deeply as his instincts tell him to, tries not to press his lips to the human’s throat to feel the blood flowing underneath, because that’s not normal human behavior and he’s supposed to be acting as human as possible right now. It’s hard, though, with such a pretty neck right in front of him – all it would take is less than a second. But no, Hoseok isn’t that sadistic like he knows some other vampires to be.

“See you later, Prince.”

Hoseok freezes, and if he had blood regularly pumping through his veins, it would have drained from his face. But he doesn’t and his heart doesn’t pick up in speed in anxiety either. No, he’s only left to stand there as the human pulls back and has the audacity to _wink_ at him as if this is a completely normal conversation.

Hoseok can only stand there and watch helplessly as the human walks off, a sway to his hips that looks more inviting than it should. Logically, Hoseok knows that he should track that human down, demand how he knows who Hoseok is, and probably get rid of him. That’s what his dad would do.

But Hoseok isn’t his dad, and despite the panic still coursing through his body, Hoseok is intrigued more than anything. He’s never met anyone bold enough to even look him in the eye for more than five seconds half the time, so to say this is an interesting development is an understatement.

Once the human is gone and Hoseok blinks out of his stupor, Hoseok smirks. Finally, there’s something exciting in his life.


End file.
